


Coffee breaks

by ULTIIMA



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULTIIMA/pseuds/ULTIIMA
Summary: coffee shop au where army works and aloha visits now and then





	Coffee breaks

the bell in the cafe ringed, a reminder someone is stepping inside, army shook his head up, while cleaning the coffee pot in his hands.  
  
this was the fourth time that this customer that occasionally buy tea here. He would sit and talk whenever the pink boy comes in early the morning. he had those long polished vibrant pink tentacle at his right cheek, along with his matching cyan Hawaiian shirt, color coded shorts, and his eyeburner rubber shoes. his smile was- breathtaking according to army, himself. he would steal glance from him, and continue to work.  
  
the pink inkling brushed his hair away from his face, as he proceeds to the counter, and leaning on it. He knows the drill, army put away the coffee pot in his hands. and he brought his arms on the counter, "alright, alright. one raspberry tart and one cold milk tea. coming, right up." he smikered.  
  
The pink boy lightly chucked under his pulpy cherry lips, oh how cute was it.  
the pink boy picked a table near the counter, and browsed on his phone waitig for his drink and pastry to come over.  
  
some minutes later, army came out to the counter, with the freshed baked tart, the aroma filling the side of the room, with the two milk tea in his other hands.  
  
he then set it on the glossy marbled table. Rolling up his sleeves up to his arms, at sat on the opposite side.

The pink boy sipped on his tea, resting his arms on the table wih his hand on his cheek. The boy was obviously looking into army's eyes, trying not to meet eye contact with him. His eyes paced back and fort to his phone and onto his eyes.  
  
"By the way i haven't know your name yet. Even we talked for like- 4 times now. What's your name?" Army chimed in, making the boy shocked for a second. He quickly sipped once more on the tea, before speaking. "Name's Aloha, yours?" He lips curved into a small smile. "I'm Army. you have a nice name." He complimented him, making aloha flustered a bit. "Tha.... thanks." He said without looking at him, just browsing on his phone.  
  
"Anyways, here's my number. Let's hang out sometimes." Giving the sticky note to aloha, aloha slowly grabbed the note from army's hand, the note was written in cursive. 'Talk to me whatever you want. I'm always free.' along with his number.  
Aloha sure was flustered today.

**Author's Note:**

> its been months since i posted something h but this was sitting in my drafts for months now H but enjoy probably not a,, one shot


End file.
